1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack and a method of sensing a line open condition thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, portable electric devices such as portable notebook computers and portable power tools may have a rechargeable battery pack. This battery pack includes a plurality of battery cells and a controller for controlling over-charge and over-discharge of each battery cell and for calculating its capacity.
In addition, battery packs equipped in certain devices such as portable power tools do not include an over-discharge controller. For example, some portable power tool manufacturers do not install an over-discharge controller into the battery pack in order to increase the maximum power output thereof. Accordingly, reliability of the battery packs mounted in such devices suffers.